harry potter mets the gargoyles
by katie13
Summary: this story has been adopt it will be on the c2 crossovers and much more.
1. CH 1

Disclaimer – I don't own this story or any of the characters.

CH 1

It had been a week since he had returned from Hogwarts. During that time Uncle Vernon had started to beat him from the minute he walked through the door and he was not given anything to eat.

"Up, get up!"

Aunt Petunia was knocking on the door and yelling at Harry to get up. He got up and dressed then he went downstairs to cook breakfast for the Dursleys. When he was done cooking, Aunt Petunia handed him a list of chores.

Chores: make breakfast, clean dishes, mow lawn, weed garden, make lunch, clean dishes, dust everything, mop floors, paint fence.

This was a small list so Harry was surprised. Uncle Vernon went to work and Harry worked on the list. When Harry was making lunch, Uncle Vernon came home. He was smiling so Harry knew that something was up.

"Boy, you are baby-sitting tonight and what money you make you will give to me." Vernon said.

"For who?" asked Harry

"Why would they want Harry?" A shocked Petunia asked.

"Because they don't know that Harry lives with us and we could use the money. Add that to the fact that they will be here to have dinner with us." Vernon replied.

"Who are they?" Petunia asked.

"The Xanatos; they are very powerful and very, very, very rich." Vernon said.

"Oh, well, then we will have to make them feel at home." Petunia said.

The look on Aunt Petunia's face was a very dreamy look and she was smiling.

Dudley had heard what his father had said and his whole face lit up. Uncle Vernon then went back to work and Aunt Petunia started to plan what to have for dinner that night.

Uncle Vernon came back from work at five. Aunt Petunia was all dressed up and Uncle Vernon and Dudley changed into their best Sunday suits.

The door bell rang at six o'clock and Uncle Vernon answered it.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Come here now! The Xanatos don't know you live with us and you will not tell them, understood?" Vernon demanded.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry replied.

"Now, boy, remember: no funny stuff and don't say anything about that school of yours." Vernon said harshly.

Then Uncle Vernon answered the door.

"Mr. Dursley, I am here to pick up the baby-sitter for the Xanatos." Said a well dressed young man.


	2. CH 2

CH 2

"Here he is." Vernon said.

"Very good, come with me. The Xanatos want to talk to you before you start." The young man said.

"Okay." Harry said.

The young man introduced himself as Mr. Burnett and led Harry to the car. Then Mr. Burnett drove to an old mansion and took Harry inside. A young couple was playing with a little boy.

"Mr. Xanatos, the young man is here." Mr. Burnett said.

"Yes, thank you Owen." Mr. Xanatos said.

Mr. Burnett then left the room.

"What is your name?" Mr. Xanatos asked. 

"Harry Potter, sir." Harry replied.

"You have manners, but there is no reason to call me sir." Mr. Xanatos said.

"Okay." Harry said.

"How old are you?" Mrs. Xanatos asked.

"Fourteen, ma'am." Harry replied.

"You look younger," said Mrs. Xanatos.

"Thank you, ma'am." Said Harry

"Do you think magic is real?" Mr. Xanatos asked.

"David." Mrs. Xanatos said sadly.

"What Fox? We need to know." Mr. Xanatos said.

At this time the child started to float to the ceiling. Harry saw this and smiled at Alex, who then floated back to the floor.

"Oh, Alex!" Mrs. Xanatos said.

"Harry, you see why we asked the question about magic?" Mrs. Xanatos asked.

"Yes, and I do know that magic is real, because I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry replied.

"A magic school?" Mr. Xanatos said surprised.

"One minute, please." Mrs. Xanatos said.

"Puck?" Mr. Xanatos asked.

"Davey, what are you calling me for?" Puck asked.

Harry knew that Puck was not human, because he could see that with his own eyes. For some reason, that Harry did not understand, something in him told him to trust Puck.

"Have you heard of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Yeah, why?" Puck asked.

"Because, Harry here goes there." Mrs. Xanatos said.

Puck turned to look at Harry with a surprised look on his face. He had not hoped that he would be able to find a magical babysitter for young Alex.

"You are going to watch Alex?" Puck asked. 

"Puck, is there a problem with this?" Mr. Xanatos asked.

"No, Davey, I know the school. If the children need to go to school, that is were we would go. Lord Oberon visited the school when it first started, and he liked what he saw so he has kept the watch up over the years." Puck said.

"Is there more?" Mrs. Xanatos asked.

"It is the top school for magic in the world and only teaches witches and wizards." Puck said.

"Okay, then it looks like we have a baby-sitter." Mr. Xanatos said.

Puck disappeared and Alex floated to his mother's arms. After she was holding him he started to laugh a very small laugh at her.

"The rules are on the table and if you need help call Puck." Mr. Xanatos said.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Here is Alex." Mrs. Xanatos said.

Mrs. Xanatos kissed Alex on the forehead and handed him to Harry. Then they went to get ready for dinner.


	3. CH 3

CH. 3

Harry put Alex down on the floor where his toys were, so that he could play. Almost at once, Alex picked up a toy train and the train animals around the train started to float around him.

It was at this time that Harry picked up the paper that had the rules on it and started to read it.

1. You will be paid $50 for baby-sitting for the night. This is for the whole night and we will be back at 11 p.m.

2. Alex is to be in bed at nine o'clock. He must have a bath before he goes to bed. His pajamas are laid out on the bed for the night.

3. Don't let Alex out of your sight. This is because of his magic, and because he likes to play pranks which sometimes don't work right. It should be easy, because Alex enjoys being with people with magic. If Alex wants to play a game, Puck knows where they are.

4. Don't let his grandmother take him. His grandmother tries to take him to Avalon to live.

5. If you need help call Puck. Puck teaches Alex magic and can control him if he needs too. He knows the rules and Alex will listen to him.

Harry looked at Alex who was playing.

"Tory." Alex said.

"What does 'tory' mean?" Harry asked.

"Tory." Alex repeated.

"Story? Is that what you are saying?" Harry asked.

"Tory." Alex said for the third time.

"Do you want a story?" Harry asked.

"Tory." Alex said for the fourth time, with a pout.

Alex started to clap because he was going to get a story. Harry told Alex about his first year at Hogwarts. During the story Alex did not make any noise and that was a surprise. Alex listened carefully about the details of Hogwarts. This took one hour so it was eight o'clock when the story was over. Without any warning a green light filled the room. When it cleared a woman Harry had never seen before was standing in the room. Since Harry had Alex in his arms he did not need to worry about grabbing him from the floor.

"Give me Alex." The woman said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Give me Alex." The woman repeated.

"I asked who you are ma'am." Harry said.

"I am Queen Titania, of Avalon." Titania answered.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Harry said.

"Thank you." Titania said.

"What do you want with Alex?" Harry asked.

"He is my grandson." Titania replied.

"I am sorry, but I cannot give him to you." Harry said.


	4. ch 4

CH.4

"Why can I not have my grandson?" Titania asked.

"Because I was told not to give him to you and I am sorry about that ma'am." Harry replied.

"Who are you?" Titania asked.

"My name is Harry Potter, ma'am." Harry replied.

"Why are you here?" Titania asked.

"I am the baby-sitter for young Alex, ma'am." Harry said.

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am?" Titania asked.

"Manners, ma'am." Harry replied.

"Fox and David have picked well, when they picked you as the babysitter for Alex." Titania said.

"Why is that, ma'am?" Harry asked.

"Because you have manners and obey the rules. That is a very good thing with Alex." Titania replied.

"Thank you, ma'am." Harry said.

"You're welcome young man." Titania said.

Queen Titania kissed Alex and disappeared in a flash of green light. Alex then turned around in Harry's arms so he could put his arms around Harry's neck. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was eight-fifteen. Harry had a feeling that Alex was going to try something that he was not allowed too.

"Alex, what would you like to do?" Harry asked.

Without warning, Alex teleported both of them into the kitchen.

"Cookie." Alex said.

"I need to ask first." Harry said.

"Cookie." Alex repeated.

Alex kept saying cookie and the jar started to float to his hands. Harry took the jar and put it back where it was before Alex called it to him. Alex had a frown on his face because he wanted a cookie.

"Puck, I need to ask you a question could you please came here?" Harry asked in a very low voice.

"Just say my name and I will show, kid." Puck said out of thin air.

"Thank you." Harry said in a lower voice

Puck was now floating in the air in front of Harry. Young Alex was laughing and pointing at Puck.

"You're welcome." Puck said.

"The reason I called is Alex wants a cookie and I don't know if he can have one before he goes to bed." Harry said.

Puck started to laugh at this and then teleported Alex into his hands. Alex was still laughing at Puck, however now that he was in Puck's arms he stopped making the cookie jar float to him.

"You did good to ask because Alex isn't allowed sweets before bed and he knows that." Puck said.

"Okay, but where is his room so he can have his bath and get ready for bed?" Harry asked.

Puck teleported them both to Alex's room so Alex could get ready for bed. Puck took him in to the bathroom and gave him a bath. Then he changed Alex in to his pajamas so he could go to sleep. Puck told Alex a story before he went to sleep.

"You did well tonight kid." Puck said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said.

"Oh, good, you are both here." Mr. Xanatos said.


	5. ch 5

CH. 5

"Puck, please change and take Harry back to the Dursleys, so Mr. Dursley can make sure he gets home on time." Mr. Xanatos said.

"Ok, Davey." Puck said.

Puck started to spin around in a circle and he changed back to Owen Burnett. Mr. Xanatos gave Harry $50 and then Mr. Burnett drove Harry back to the Dursleys' house. When they got their Harry thanked Mr. Burnett for the ride and walked into the house.

"Boy, hand it over." Vernon demanded.

"Here is the money that I got for babysitting Alex." Harry said.

"$50, not bad for one night." Vernon said.

"Go to your room." Petunia said.

Harry went upstairs to his room and fell asleep. The Dursleys were all downstairs talking about how dinner was and in two hours they all went to bed.

The Xanatos mansion in England, in Alex's bedroom.

Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos looked at the sleeping Alex in his bed. Mr. Burnett walked into the room and changed into Puck again.

"Davey, Fox." Puck said.

"Puck, what did you think of Harry? How was here with Alex?" Mr. Xanatos asked.

"Queen Titania." Puck said without warning.

"What?" David asked.

"Puck, you told on me." Titania said.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Mrs. Xanatos asked.

"Why are you surprised Fox? Did you think that I would not check up on you and Alex?" Titania asked.

"This makes twice you were here." Puck said.

"Twice? Why?" David asked.

"Yes, I tested your baby-sitter tonight." Titania said.

"Then you can tell us what you think of him and why you tested him." Fox said.

"I tested him to find out if he would obey the rules that you told him and I like him." Titania said.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because it is so hard to found someone with manners, but to find a wizard that has them is great. He will take good care of Alex and I think that it would do Alex some good to be around other children" Titania said.

"Good. Now, Puck, what do you think of Harry?" Fox asked.

"I watched him the whole time he was here and he obeyed your rules. He did what Alex wanted to do and took the time to make it fun for Alex. He even told Alex a story about his school which is the only time Alex stayed in one spot for any amount of time. He made it fun for Alex for him to be around. The only time he told Alex he could not do something was the one time he called me. And that was because Alex wanted a snack right before he went to bed." Puck said.

"That was all that he called you for?" David asked.

"Yes, I was surprised because at one point Alex started to use his magic" Puck said.

"Good. Then maybe we should have him come to Manhattan with us." David said.

"Why take young Harry to Manhattan with us?" Puck asked.

"Sometimes we need a baby-sitter and he knows about magic so he does not get surprised when it is used. Alex needs kids to play with sometimes instead of grown-ups. This could help Alex learn control around others and maybe some of young Harry's manners will rub off on Alex." David said.

"Good idea." Titania said.

"We need permission from his parents to take young Harry out of England." David said. 

"Davey, I can find his house and see where it is." Puck said.

"Please do Puck." David said.

With this, Queen Titania kissed Fox and left. Puck disappeared to find Harry's parents. When Puck reappeared he was inside of a room in Four Privet Drive. There he saw Harry sleeping in a small bed having a nightmare. When he looked for the boy's aura he saw it on a trunk and a birdcage, but nothing else. This was very surprising, because that would mean that young Harry owned only what was in the trunk, the owl, and cage. When most children young Harry's age owned much more then this and did not dress in clothes that where ten sizes too big for them.


	6. ch 6

Chapter 6

Then he saw the bruises on the boy's chest he was surprised that someone would hit him. Nothing that he had seen at the house would have lead him to strike young Harry. From what puck could see he used a spell to tell him if this was a one time thing or not. The spell said that it was not a one time thing, that this happened more then once time a day and was putting young Harry's life in danger. So he did a spell that told him where he was and his eyes went wide with shook he returned to the Xanatos' house.

"They lied to you." Puck said.

"Who?" David asked.

"The Dursleys." Puck said.

By the tone of his voice, David could tell that something had made him mad—and that could be a dangerous thing for the one or ones that did that.

"About what did there lie to me about?" David asked.

"Davey, Harry lives with them." Puck said.

"He does? They said that they only had one son and he was with us tonight. They kept going on and on about him all night. Even Fox was ready to tell them to stop pushing their son's life at us." David said.

"Yeah, and there is more that they forgot to tell you and none of it is good." Puck said.

"Please, go on." David said.

"He doesn't own a lot and he has bruises on him. When I did a spell to see if this was a one time thing or not, it said that it was not a one time thing. This happens more then once a day and if this keeps up it could be very dangerous for young Harry." Puck said.

"Well, that isn't good." David said.

"Davey, the boy was having a nightmare when I was there. Even in his nightmares he makes no noise, as if he is scared too." Puck said.

"We need to fix this before it gets worse. I mean when we meet him earlier he had manners and showed no signs that any of this was going on. You and my mother could find nothing wrong with the way he was with Alex." Fox said.

Fox could not think of someone hitting their own child for no reason.

"Fox is right this has to stop." David said.

"Yes." Puck changed back into Owen Burnett. Mr. Xanatos told him to call the Dursleys in the Morning.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Up, get up!" Petunia yelled.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said in a very low voice

"Don't you dare burn the bacon and no breakfast for you." Petunia said.

Harry started to cook breakfast and when he was putting it on the table the phone rang. Aunt Petunia answered the phone as Harry picked up and then started his chores for that day. A few minutes later Aunt Petunia called him to the table and told him to stand next to Uncle Vernon Because they needed to talk to him.

"Boy." Petunia said.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"That was Mr. Burnett on the phone and he will be here in five minutes to pick you up. You will stay with the Xanatos for the summer and work for them. You had better not say anything that would make them think that they should not do business with Vernon, or I will make sure that you never return to that school of yours. Ever." Petunia said.

"Boy, at the end of the summer you will give all of the money that you make working for the Xanatos to us for letting you live with us. You will not tell anyone that you are giving us the money, because that would be very bad for you. Do you understand me boy?" Vernon demanded.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said.

"Now pack your things." Petunia said.

Harry went upstairs to pack all of his things, which was easy since he had not unpacked from the school year. Then he pulled his trunk downstairs and put it by the door. He then took Hedwig's cages downstairs too.

"Boy, now listen: nothing funny. The Xanatos are not to find out that you are a freak or that you go to that freak school of yours. And if I found out that they have I will make sure that you will not live until next summer. Do you understand me boy?" Vernon demanded.

"Okay. I understand sir." Harry said.

"I mean it, boy. If you do I will make sure that you never step foot in that school of yours again." Vernon threatened.

There was a knock on the door and Uncle Vernon answered it. He was smiling when he did this, because he was getting rid of Harry earlier and he was make money off the deal.

"Boy. Remember what I told you before." Vernon said/

"Hello, Mr. Burnett." Harry said.

"Hello, Harry. Ready to go? We are in hurry so we don't have anytime to wait." Owen said.

"Yes. I am sir." Harry said.

"Good. Come on then." Owen said.

Mr. Burnett helped Harry get his trunk and owl into the car. Mr. Burnett then drove the car to the old mansion, where the Xanatos were waiting for them. When they got there Mrs. Xanatos and Alex got into the car with Harry. Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Burnett loaded their things into the trunk of the car and then got into the car.

"Hi, Alex. How are you today" Harry asked.

Alex climbed out of his mother's arms and into Harry's arms and gave him a hug. Then he turned around in his arms and sat in his lap. Alex started to make colored balls appear out of thin air and played with them.

"How are you today, Harry?" Mrs. Xanatos asked.

"Good thank you, Mrs. Xanatos." Harry said.

Then Mr. Burnett drove them to the airport, where thir jet was waiting to take them back home to Manhattan.

"Pwetty." Alex said.

Alex reached to touch Hedwig who was next to Harry in an empty seat. Harry started to turn Hedwig's cage so the door was facing him so he could open the door.

"We are here." Owen said.

"Thank you, Owen." David said.

"Come on." Fox said.

Mrs. Xanatos took Alex from Harry so Harry could take Hedwig and her cage. Everyone got out of the car. Mr. Xanatos had Owen get two men to move their things into the private plane. Harry was carrying Hedwig and her cage and they all got on the plane and sat down.

"Harry, have you been out of England before?" David asked.

"No, I have never been out of England in my life." Harry replied.

"Hogwarts is in England?" Fox asked.

"Yes, I think so." Harry said.

Harry, who was sitting next to Alex, turned Hedwig's cage so that the door was facing Alex. Harry opened the door and took Hedwig out so that Alex could touch her.

"Pwetty." Alex said.

"Yes, she is." Harry said.

"Soft." Alex said.

Hedwig, who was looking around, stayed on Harry's arm. However, when the plane started to move Harry, put Hedwig back into her cage so that she would not get scared on the plane.

"Harry, you get along with Alex so well." Fox said.

"Thank you." Harry said.

Harry played games with Alex until they landed.


	7. ch 7

Chapter 7

They were taken to the Xanatos' home, Castle Wyvern. Harry's eyes went wide when he saw Castle Wyvern, because he did not think that anyone could be that rich. Mr. Xanatos put his hand on Harry's arm and carefully pulled Harry into the castle.

"Mr. Xanatos, it's time for the meeting you had me set up for this morning." Owen said.

"Yes." David said.

"David, if we go now who will give Harry the tour?" Fox asked.

"Don't worry, tell me where Alex's room is and I will watch him in there." Harry said.

"No need for that, I am sure that we can find someone to help you around until you learn your way around that castle." David said.

"Mr. Xanatos, I could change and help him." Owen said.

"Please do that Owen." David said.

Mr. Burnett started to spin in a circle very fast and then he changed into Puck.

"Sorry about this harry." Fox said.

"Don't worry." Harry replied.

Puck floated in the air so they could see him. Then Mrs. Xanatos kissed Alex and handed him to Harry. Then the Xanatos left for the meeting.

"So, kid, you want to watch Alex's magic lesson? Or do you want to do something else?" Puck asked.

"Yes, please I would like to watch the lesson." Harry replied.

"Kid, no need for manners with me. I don't much care for them and almost never use them myself." Puck said.

"Okay." Harry said.

With that Puck teleported them both to the roof. Then Puck started to teach Alex how to float in the air. They were at Alex's lesson for hours. When it started to get dark out, Puck stopped the lesson. They all waited for the sun to go down. Without warning, screams filled the air and by the look on his face, Harry was surprised.

"What was that?" Harry asked with surprise.

"The gargoyles." Puck said.

"There is a stone gargoyle in Hogwarts and it doesn't scream." Harry said.

Puck started to laugh and teleported them to a tower. There Harry's eyes went wide again.

"Puck, what is wrong?" Hudson asked.

"Nothing." Puck said.

"Grandpa!" Alex said.

"Hello, Alex. Who is the lad?" Hudson asked.

"His name is Harry." Puck said.

"And is there a reason he need to know about us? Or did you want to show off for Alex again?" Hudson asked.

"He will be baby-sitting for the Xanatos sometimes. So he needs to know about the castle and about all of you. This way if he needs to he can ask you for help if Alex is in danger." Puck said.

"Did you tell him before you teleported?" Hudson asked.

"No." Puck said.

"Hello, lad." Hudson said.

"Hello, sir." Harry said.

"Good, you do speak. And you use manners, that is a change from most humans" Hudson said.

"Hudson." Goliath said.

"Who is this?" Angela asked.

"His name is Harry." Hudson said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry's eyes returned to normal. When he saw the gargoyles his eyes had gone as big as plates.

"Puck, why did you being him up here?" Goliath asked.

"Because, he is going to be baby-sitting for Alex, and he heard you wake up. So it made sense to being him up here to meet you all." Puck said.

"Great." Angela said.

"Lad, before you came here did you know about magic? Or is this a big surprise for you?" Hudson asked.

"Yes, I know about magic before this sir." Harry said.

"Hudson, Harry here goes to Hogwarts and learns magic." Puck said.

"Do you? Well then, lad that is a good school." Hudson said.

"Puck, Alex, Harry." Fox called.

"The Xanatos are home." Puck said.

"Well, it is eight." Harry said.

"See you later, lads." Hudson said.

Puck teleported them all downstairs to the main hall. Mrs. Xanatos took Alex from Puck, and put him into bed for the night. Then they all went to bed and slept until morning. They were all tired from the plane ride from England.

THE NEXT MORNING

When the Xanatos sat down to breakfast, Harry was no where to be found.

"Owen, where is Harry?" David asked.

"In his room, I think." Owen replied.

"Why is he not at breakfast?" Fox asked.

"I have no idea, but I will go and check on him." Owen said.

"Please find out." David asked.

"Sir, should I change?" Owen asked.

"No, I don't think that will be needed." David said.

"Very well." Owen said.

Mr. Burnett walked down to Harry's room and knocked on the door. When he heard nothing in the room, he opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw Harry on the floor, passed out. He picked Harry up, put him on the bed, and called Mr. Xanatos to the room.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"We need a doctor to see young Harry and hope that he is okay." Owen said.

"I will call one you stay here with him." David said.

Mr. Xanatos called a doctor who came to the house. When he saw Harry, he told Mr. Xanatos that he had not been eating and he had been beaten. He told Mr. Xanatos to let him sleep, but when he woke up to make him eat something light. And to make sure that he stayed still for a few days until he his body had time to heal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Owen, stay here and let me know the minute that he wakes up. And please remember what the doctor said." David said.

"I will, sir." Owen said.

"Good. Now, Fox and I will take Alex with us today. That should help you for the day." David said.

"Yes, Mr. Xanatos." Owen said.

"Good; and Owen, I want to buy Grunnings. Call my lawyer, because I want to talk to the Dursleys about this." David said.

"Can I ask you why, sir?" Owen said.

"I want to guarantee that this doesn't happen again. I want to know how this happened the first time. I would hate to think that this has happened before." David said.

"And buying Grunnings will guarantee this?" Owen asked.

"Yes, because I will fire Mr. Dursley if I hear one bad thing happens to Harry. This will make sure that I get my answers." David said.

"As you wish." Owen said.

"Good. Please start this after Harry wakes up. I don't want him alone when he wakes up." David said.

"Yes, sir." Owen said.

"Good, and Owen? Please call me when he feels like talking. I would like to talk to him and I know that Fox would like to talk to him too." David said.

"Yes, sir." Owen said.

With this Mr. Xanatos walked out of the room and Owen sat down. He was watching Harry and hoping that he would wake up soon. From all that he had seen of the boy he knew that the boy could go either way; good or evil, it would all count on how he was cared for. Around noon, Mr. Xanatos called to see if Harry was awake. He was told that there was no change. Then, around one, Mrs. Xanatos came home to give Alex to Owen. Alex was sitting on Owens lap when he teleported to the bed. And before Owen could stop him, he poked Harry, and this time, Harry woke up.

"You up!" Alex said.

"Yes, Alex. I am up." Harry said.

"Good, then you can eat some soup before we talk today." Owen said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Harry ate some soup with Alex sitting next to him. Harry was watching Alex the whole time.

"You want to play?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Alex said.

Without any warning, Mr. Burnett changed into Puck and started to float in the air next to Harry's bed.

"Hey, kid, you feeling ok?" Puck asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Good. Now, you remember that if you want to talk I will listen, okay?" Puck said.

"Story!" Alex said.

"Hey, now. You use real words instead of ones you make up." Harry said, surprised.

"Yep." Alex said.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"Harry is fun when you are not here." Alex replied.

"Oh." Puck said.

"More friends, more fun." Alex said.

"True." Harry said.

"Kid, you want to watch Alex's magic lesson?" Puck asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"Okay, then. Come on, Alex, time to call your grandma." Puck said.

"Why?" asked a now frown Alex

"That is the lesson." Said harry

"Ok." Said Alex

Puck showed Alex how to call Avalon using a mirror. Harry watched Alex's Lesson for a Couple of hours.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By three, Alex's magic lesson was over and Puck was telling them a story. When the Xanatos came home, they were happy to see that Harry was awake. Alex had teleported back to Puck from his mother. For the next couple of days, Harry was not allowed to leave his bed. This was to give him time to heal from what had happened to him. Alex would come in and visit with him all day, except for his magic lessons. Puck would come and tell him stories about Avalon. On the first day that Harry was allowed out of bed, he and Alex were eating breakfast in his room when an owl flew in the window.

"What is that?" Alex asked.

Alex was pointing at the letter that the owl had dropped on Harry.

"A letter." Harry replied.

"But, it came by owl." Alex said.

"That's how wizards get their mail." Harry said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because, owls can find us no matter where we are, so that we can get our mail." Harry said.

"They can?" Alex asked.

"Would you like to send a letter?" Harry asked.

"To who?" Alex asked.

"How about Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

"My friend's mom, his name is Ron ." Harry replied.

"Will you help me?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Okay. Do you want to start now?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Okay, we need pen and paper." Alex said.

Alex teleported pen and paper to him so he could write a letter. Alex handed the pen and paper to Harry who put them on the table, then handed Alex the pen and laid the paper down on the table.

"Here you need to write the letter." Harry said.

"What do I write?" Alex asked.

"Well, how about 'Dear Mrs. Weasley'?" Harry said with a smile.

Alex wrote on the paper. (It was not this neat because Alex is five, and Harry helped a lot with the spelling)

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

How are you? My name is Alex Xanatos. Please write back.

Alex

P.S. Mrs. Weasley, Alex is five and I sometimes baby-sit him. When he saw me get a letter this morning he wanted to write one. Please write back, because he would love to hear from you, and he knows about magic so you don't need to worry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry folded the letter and sent Hedwig to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok, would you like to play?" asked Harry

"Yes." said Alex

Harry took Alex and the letter into the living room so he could play with his toys. When Alex was playing with his toys, Harry took out the letter and started to read it.

Dear Harry,

I was sent to check on you and you weren't at the Dursleys. Where are you? And are you all right? You need to write back soon.

Your godfather,

Sirius Black

Harry smiled and watched Alex play with his toys. He looked at Alex and saw that he was starting to float.

"Alex, would you like to help me with a different letter?" asked Harry

"Yes." Said Alex, because he liked watching the owls fly out of the windows.

Alex teleported paper and pen to Harry. Harry put the paper on the coffee table and started to write.

Dear Sirius,

I'm baby-sitting for the Xanatos in Manhattan. And the Dursleys know this because they gave their permission, and I like working for them. I'm ok, so please don't worry about me. Please be careful, because, I worry about you. And Alex, the child I baby- sit, wants to write something to you.

Your godson,

Harry

P.S. Hi, my name is Alex. I'm five years old. Please don't make Harry leave. Please write back.

"Ok, when Hedwig comes back, I will send it, ok?" said Harry

"Yeah." said Alex

"Would you like to play some more?" asked Harry

"Candy!" said Alex

"Ok, let's see what candy I have in my trunk." said Harry

"Ok." said Alex

Then both of them walked to Harry's room and Harry put Alex on the bed. Harry opened his trunk. Harry took out a bag, put it on the floor, and closed his trunk. He picked up the bag, picked up Alex, and walked back to the living room. When they got there Alex sat on the floor and dumped the bag on the floor.

6 bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

4 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

20 Chocolate Frogs

10 Pumpkin Pasties

10 Cauldron Cakes

5 Licorice Wands

They was an enlargement charm on the bag, so it was small. Harry took Alex and put him on his lap.

"Ok, pick one." said Harry

Alex looked like he was thinking before he said anything.

"Chocolate Frog." said Alex

"Ok." said Harry

Harry picked up a Chocolate Frog and opened it for him. The frog jumped out of the box and then Alex jumped up and tried to catch it. In five minutes, Alex had trapped the Chocolate Frog and had started to eat it. Puck appeared in the room to see what was happening because he had not heard any noises from the room.

"Hi, Puck" said Harry

"Kid, feeling better?" asked Puck. He was worried about Harry because in the little amount of time that he had known him, he had come to care about him dearly.

"Yes, thanks." said Harry

"Where did Alex get chocolate?" asked Puck


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"From me." said Harry

"Kid, that's one way to make him happy," said Puck

"He asked for candy, so I gave him a Chocolate Frog." said Harry

"Chocolate Frog? What's that?" asked Puck

"Here." said Harry

Harry handed Puck a Chocolate Frog and the surprised look on his face when it jumped out of the box said that he had never seen one before.

"Wizard candy?" said Puck

"Yes." said Harry

"Thanks, and you have made a friend for life by giving Alex candy." said Puck

"More," said Alex.

"Alex, you're covered in chocolate!" said Harry

"More," said Alex.

"You can have more after lunch." said Harry

"Good, kid." said Puck

"Ok," said Alex.

Harry put the candy back into the bag and then picked up Alex.

"Where are his clothes?" asked Harry

"No need." said Puck

Puck snapped his fingers and Alex was clean again. Then without any warning, Alex floated out of Harry's arms and into Puck's arms.

"We wrote letters." said Alex

"You did?" asked Puck

"Yeah." said Alex

"Alex saw me get a letter this morning and wanted to write one. So he wrote a letter to my friend, Ron's, mother, and helped me write a letter to my godfather." explained Harry

"What is your friend's mother's name?" asked Puck

"Mrs. Weasley." answered Harry

"Would she mind?" asked Puck

"No, and she may write back." said Harry

"Ok." said Puck

And at that time a small owl flew in the window and dropped a letter in Harry's hands. Harry put the letter in his pocket and the owl flew out the window.

"Letter, letter!" shouted Alex

"So that is why Alex wanted to write a letter." said Puck

"Yes." said Harry

"Well, when she writes back tell me, ok?" said Puck

"Yes." said Harry

Then Alex played some more, and in a few hours it was lunchtime. When they sat down to lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos came to eat lunch with them.

"So, how was this morning?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"Candy," said Alex.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Who?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"I gave Alex a Chocolate Frog," said Harry.

"Chocolate Frog?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"Is it a real frog?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"No, the spell makes it jump. It's chocolate," said Harry

"Oh," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Wizard's candy?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well, that's not a danger to anyone. So, what happened that Alex did not tell us?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Letter," said Alex.

"Alex wrote a letter to my friend, Ron's, mother, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"He saw me get a letter and wanted to write one. So, he wrote to Mrs. Weasley and she may write back," said Harry.

"Good," said Mr. Xanatos.

Then they finished lunch, and Mr. Xanatos went to his office in Castle Wyvern and Mrs. Xanatos took Alex to his room for a nap. This left Puck and Harry alone to talk. Harry told Puck everything that had happened at the Dursleys. Puck listened to all Harry said, and watched his face. He was going to have a long talk with David. Puck was happy that Harry was talking about what had happened to him because that would help him in the future.

"Harry, how come you didn't tell your Headmaster or your godfather?" asked Puck

"I don't really know," said Harry.

Harry had started to cry. Puck teleported the both of them to the tower. He knew that Harry needed to cry so that he would be all right and heal. Puck watched him cry until dinnertime, then Mr. Xanatos came looking for them. When he found them he took them both to dinner. Puck changed back into Owen Burnett. After dinner, Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Burnett both went to Mr. Xanatos's office in the castle. Mrs. Xanatos and Alex went into the living room. Harry went to his room and got out his bag of candy and walked into the living room.

"Alex remember what I said this morning?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Alex.

Harry dropped the contents of the bag on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

6 bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

4 Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

18 Chocolate Frog

10 Pumpkin Pasties

10 Cauldron Cakes

5 Licorice Wands

When all of the candy was on the floor, Harry looked at Alex.

"Pick one," said Harry.

"Bertie Bott's Beans," said Alex. Harry handed Alex the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Mrs. Xanatos would you like some?" asked Harry.

Harry handed Mrs. Xanatos a Chocolate Frog, and then watched as she opened it. The frog jumped out of the box, and when she saw this, she jumped and screamed.

"It's not real," said Harry.

Harry picked up the frog and watched as Mr. Xanatos and Mr. Burnett ran into the room.

"What is wrong?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

Mr. Burnett changed into Puck, and started to laugh. Harry and Alex were both laughing by this time.

"What happened? And why are you three laughing?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Mrs. Xanatos screamed because of a piece of candy," said Harry.

"Candy?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Yes, candy," said Harry.

"Davey, its wizard candy, so it's spelled to jump when the box is opened," said Puck.

"So that is why you three are laughing," said Mrs. Xanatos.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Sorry," said Puck.

"That's alright," said Mrs. Xanatos.

Harry handed the Chocolate Frog back to Mrs. Xanatos.

"Here," said Harry.

"Everyone is ok?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Yes," said Mrs. Xanatos.

Then Harry's eyes went wide when he was looking at the ceiling. Everyone looked at the ceiling and saw that Alex was floating there and spitting the bad beans down at them. One hit Puck, so he floated to the ceiling and took Alex in his arms, and floated down to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Ok, time for your lesson," said Puck.

This left Harry with the Xanatos who asked how Hogwarts was. So Harry told them about what happened in the years he was going to Hogwarts. They were surprised but they wanted to know all about Voldemort and Wormtail. When Alex and Puck came back they put Alex to bed and Harry went to his room. Harry took out the letter from his pocket and read it.

Harry,

Where are you? Everyday mom asks if I have heard from you. Sirius couldn't find you and everyone is worried about you. You better write back now.

Ron

Harry was happy to know that someone cared about him. With this thought he went to sleep. Puck was still with the Xanatos because he wanted to talk to them alone.

"Davey, we need to talk," said Puck.

"About what?" Asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Puck, what is wrong with him?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"He told you about his years at Hogwarts?" asked Puck.

"Yes," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Good, because he's watched and cared for there but not at the Dursleys," said Puck.

"By the teachers?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"And his godfather," said Mrs. Xanatos.

"Why doesn't he live with his godfather?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

Puck told them what Harry had told him about Sirius.

He had asked Harry if he could tell them about Sirius before he did.

"That explains it," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Well, if he's not cared for by the Dursleys maybe they wouldn't mind him living here with us," said Mr. Xanatos.

"They may," said Mrs. Xanatos.

"Davey, the first time he watched Alex, I saw you hand him $50," said Puck.

"Yes," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"Because I can tell you that all he has is wizard money. He doesn't have the $50 you gave him anymore," said Puck.

"Do you think that the Dursleys took it from him?" asked Mr. Xanatos.

"Yes," said Puck.

"Oh, David," said Mrs. Xanatos.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"That's mean," said Mr. Xanatos.

"I know, but ask Harry tomorrow about it and find out," said Puck.

"No, I have a better idea," said Mr. Xanatos.

"What?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"I will tell you both later," said Mr. Xanatos.

"Ok," said Mrs. Xanatos.

"Davey, what are you up to?" asked Puck.

With this, they all went to sleep and nobody talked about it again.

**The Next Morning**

When everyone was at breakfast, two owls came in and dropped one letter in front of Alex, and one in front of Harry. Harry picked up his letter and read it.

_Harry,_

_I was worried about you, and when you wrote, I was surprised. But, now I'm happy and I have written to Alex._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Alex opened his letter and handed it to his mother so she could read it to him.

_Alex,_

_My name is Mrs. Weasley, and you can write back anytime. Thank you for writing and I hope when you are older you go to Hogwarts. I hope that you do not mind talking to an old person. And you will get something in the mail in the next few days._

_Mrs. Weasley_

Mrs. Xanatos handed the letter back to Alex. And at this Alex teleported tons of paper and five pens to the breakfast table and on top of the breakfast foods that had been on the table at the time. Everyone laughed, because now the table was covered in paper.

"Alex, do you want to write a letter?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.

"Yes," said Alex.

"Would you like to have help?" asked Mrs. Xanatos.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Everyone went into the living room. Alex and his parents wrote a new letter to Mrs. Weasley. When the Xanatos' were done writing the letter, Harry sent Hedwig off with both letters.

"Ok, Alex, what would you like to do?" asked Harry

"Story." said Alex

"What would you like in this story?" asked Harry. He hoped that it would be something that he knew about because he did not know the normal story you told kids.

"Hogwarts." said Alex

"Ok." said a very thankful Harry

Harry told Alex about his second year at Hogwarts. Then without warning, an owl flew in and dropped a letter in Mr. Xanatos' hand.

_Dear Mr. Xanatos,_

_I have been told that Harry Potter is living with you for the summer. I am writing you because I am worried about him. Please tell me if you have reason to think that you're family or Harry is in danger, and I will deal with the problem._

Headmaster of Hogwarts 

_Albus Dumbledore_

"David, what is it?" asked Mrs. Xanatos

"Nothing." said Mr. Xanatos

"Story." said Alex

"Ok, Alex, what would you like in the story this time?" asked Harry

Alex had to think for a few moments before answering.

"Avalon." said Alex

"I know some legends about Avalon." said Harry

"I have never been there." said Mr. Xanatos

"Mother never talked about Avalon." said Mrs. Xanatos

"Davey, would you like me to tell the story?" asked Puck.

"Yes." said Mr. Xanatos

So Puck told a story about Avalon, and by the time Puck was done, it was time for lunch. Alex had his magic lessons and played some more. Puck and the Xanatos talked, and Harry talked to Alex. This went on until dinner time, then they all ate. The Xanatos and Puck went into the living room and Harry went into his room, got his school books, and went to the tower.


End file.
